


Jelly Jarrings

by NEDandN30



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23151895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEDandN30/pseuds/NEDandN30
Summary: The collections of Logan Stone’s poetry and writings from the Intothevoids Sanderssides Au.
Relationships: Implied Logicality - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	1. Mud.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I’m Ned. I’m new to this platform so be kind to me please. I run an sanderssides ask blog on Tumblr, that is surrounds this whole thing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young Logan sits under a tree while it’s raining. Patton, his best friend, is at the top of the tree dropping flowers and grass in Logan’s hair. It’s a particularly unfortunate night due to his unfavorable (in his opinion) brother’s birthday.

Mud.  
By: Logan Berry

That fucking tree  
That goddamn tree  
I remember when I sat at the roots  
And you hung from the limbs  
You dropped leaves in my hair  
Tied flowers in my unruly strands  
Painted with your thumbs  
I stared forward  
I heard the laughing of the people inside.  
It’s a heavy feeling I’ve never been used to.  
Almost fever dream like,  
the intoxicating smells of bakery treats yet the icky feeling of his presence still lingers


	2. Maple Seeds I Swear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a poem about when Patton’s father forcefully cut Patton’s hair, leaving a large cut on the side of his head.

Maple seeds I swear  
By: Logan Berry  
I saw your curls chopped unevenly   
Your eyes still red  
Mine had finished their flood years ago  
“See?”  
It was involuntary  
But my hand found yours  
I wrapped the empty space around you  
No bother no more  
I don’t wish to wake up tomorrow


	3. The Summer Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young Logan and Patton are laying in bed. Logan swears to himself to keep watch over Patton after an upsetting night.

The Summer Sun   
By: Logan Berry   
I listened to laughter  
You shushed me even though I didn’t talk  
Ran your fingertips against my cheek  
Warm fires of Summer  
Cold winds of Winter  
You made it feel like Late Springs and Early Autumns  
Warm hot tears against my shoulder  
Freezing ice icicles and snow in my lungs  
The screams of joy and laughter of talent  
The sun was to sleep  
The moon was to keep watch  
I keep the clouds at bay and keep the star away  
The empty space is wrapped around you  
A single yellow star in the dark


	4. Creepy Crawly Death Dealers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young Logan and Patton are watching a movie when a spider appears on screen, it scares Patton. He clings to Logan, in turn making a young and confused think about his feelings. Though he feels a natural confusion and disconnected feeling.

Creepy Crawly Death Dealers  
By: Logan Berry

Divine ribbons  
Amber honey combs  
A galaxy among your skin  
Loud, I love it  
Warm colors and sky blues  
A fall breeze,   
you’re intoxicating like the burning of a heater when you lay against it  
Striking your child wonder  
When the fuzzy noise of the tv plays   
Telling the stories of women and men and their arachnophobia   
Leaping up a chair  
Screaming  
They hold it close up   
You’re warm, I don’t understand it  
You pull at my ribs and bend my spine  
Your eyelashes tickle my neck as you hide your face   
Why are we looking at this  
I’m unbothered, yet the heart in my chest and the heart next to me disagrees.


	5. Sand Biomes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan compares his brother and Patton.

Sand biomes.  
By: Logan Berry 

There’s a burning heat in my throat. Raw.  
I haven’t said a word.   
You squeak.  
I feel the goosebumps travel to my neck   
Your hands squeeze my side,  
I feel sick like I could yell  
He’s beautiful though.  
But they aren’t the same, one is like honey while other is the pointed edge of a blade.  
I like honey.  
The candles among the shelves, smelling of laundry.  
They don’t burn.   
The fire next to me moves closer. He burns.   
The cold slash, the burning of the cold winter winds. The tornado inside changed, like a sand storm of warm piercing glass.


	6. The House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan talks about his house in Florida. The place makes him sick. Though the strange things happening to him don’t seem bother him.

The House  
By: Logan Berry

Dark and unmoving, quiet creeks and sickly looks. I blink. It’s so empty. There’s muddy glasses of water, and dirty counters.  
A single chair sat in front of a shelf.   
I read all of those already.  
The heat outside didn’t help either.  
The hole in my stomach would normally terrify me. Now I couldn’t care less.   
The smoke still played with my lungs and throat.  
The bottles long empty. I don’t even like the taste.


	7. The House

The House  
By: Logan Berry

Dark and unmoving, quiet creeks and sickly looks. I blink. It’s so empty. There’s muddy glasses of water, and dirty counters.  
A single chair sat in front of a shelf.   
I read all of those already.  
The heat outside didn’t help either.  
The hole in my stomach would normally terrify me. Now I couldn’t care less.   
The smoke still played with my lungs and throat.  
The bottles long empty. I don’t even like the taste.


	8. Running from Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan talks about his past and his hatred for his brother. He feels that his brother had forever ruined holidays and special events for him.

Running from Winter  
By: Logan Berry 

Winter, the crunch of the snow.   
The hallmark movies droning on and on.  
How family is important, always forgive, 

However he likes it,  
It’s too cold for me.  
He swings me around the room, my feet leave the ground  
I grasp anything, begging to be put down  
Pumble me with rocks if you must   
yet the touch of his acid filled hands are far worse than the boulders rolled along my back  
No one comes to my rescue, he gets irritated when I yell for help, an ask to please control him  
The footsteps hit the floor, he drops me

I leap out the wind and hear winter.  
It’s snow crunches beneath me,   
Stinging the pads of my feet 

Yet they yell at me

Winter, the crunch of the snow.   
The hallmark movies droning on and on.  
How family is


	9. Elbows in my side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The feeling of being lost even if the map is in your hands.

Elbows in my side   
By: Logan Berry 

The rain drips down the window  
My hands are shaky 

And I trail the sky with my somber eyes

Pretty stars and liquid night  
Gray clouds pour over the edge

Drape the night sky over me  
I want to feel every burning star 

Yet I’m only left with gashes along my shirt

There is rain on my hands.


	10. A Sun does not sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan speaks of when Patton sings like a Disney prince during the night, and the one time he sung back to him.

A Sun does not sleep  
By: Logan Berry 

Sweet melodies play in the night

Soft hums 

I sing back to him 

He stops and looks around 

Only not to see me singing by the windowsill

His voice drips like honey against the world

An orchestra is no comparison

He sings on and hums

Pit pat pit pat 

A sweet sorrow


	11. Bloody nails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan’s brother continues to harass him, and Logan writes about how much it makes him sick.

Bloody nails  
By: Logan Berry   
He swung me by the arms  
Screaming Christmas tunes   
I stumbled and tripped as he spun me  
Yet he would lift me up again  
My hands felt disgusting   
The itchy shirt hung off my shoulders   
The fabric felt like salt covered burns   
I hate this  
I know his affections   
They make me sick  
The worst time of year  
Same day every 25th  
But the shirt.   
One day I will burn it.   
One day I have.


	12. Verrill P. Martin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan finds that Patton’s visits to his grandfather are strange. Though he finds Patton is completely and utterly better than his grandfather. He finds no contest while Patton fights his internal battle with his name and its purpose.  
> For a moment Logan questions his own name, especially when he informs his younger self of Patton’s changed name.

Verrill P. Martin  
By: Logan Berry   
the sun always invites me to visit the lesser before him  
The crunch of the snow   
ill snap of wind stabs my skin  
He ponders every time   
The same name  
Yet it changes   
He flips it and becomes his own  
Soon I am left in the dust,   
I want to learn  
My name had no meaning  
Just a name chosen off the shelf, a name of nothing   
The others have purpose, a name to listen to  
Stories and such  
Every time I see it  
I think of my name yet he resides beside me  
Questioning it


	13. Guts and Belief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Warning implied gore?)
> 
> Logan talks about the time he was half conscious and Patton was puking up his own guts. He couldn’t wake up, yet he watches Patton’s poor attempt to comfort himself. Though he’s unsure if it had happened.

Guts and Belief  
By: Logan Berry  
I wish to unsee it  
Though I continue to be unsure if I had even seen it  
Was it a nightmare? Or was it an unheavenly sight that is only to be heard by the easily horrified?  
The scream, his crying.  
I remember flopping my hand out, trying to latch onto his soft hands.  
Comfort is what was needed.  
At least I believed so.  
He giggles and chokes on his own sobs  
Such odd behavior  
But he’s not crazy, never will be  
I know him  
He’s frightened, trying to make the best out of it  
So may he laugh  
may he cry  
may he scream  
may he smile  
But I hope to know he sees me there  
I can’t escape my sleep bound prison  
But I will listen and wait for the warden’s verdict


	14. String and Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan describes his feelings and what he has observed about Virgil Powell and Roman Rowe. He’s unsure of their intentions but finds himself that he trusts them despite everything, despite knowing them for only a few weeks.

String and Time  
By: Logan Berry   
Yet soon two new show up  
Only to show us that they’re happy to be hear  
One tagged like a fuan of the twelfth  
#7  
He’s nervous, yet obviously happy to be out of his home  
He’s amazed by the pure existence of us   
The other plays his songs   
He sings of sorrow and joy   
He calls me brother  
Strangely unlike my, I empathize with him v  
I’m unsure why  
the title has always been attached the idea of the acidity of the favorite   
But brothers and friends we shall be  
I trust them for no reason I have to  
They seem just as scared as us  
It gives me hope in the most unexplainable way


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan talks about his desires about Patton. He shows the feelings of his doubt when he suddenly feels worthless. He compares his nature to Patton’s nature. As well as makes his own comprise. Though the largest part is that Logan Stone simply loves Patton Montgomery. So he finds he just describe his soon-to-be husband just as beautiful as he is, even if words can’t describe.

Sunflowers dancing along my tongue   
Soft patches of dirt and the spit of mud  
Roots along my ribs and grass tickles my nose  
The sweet smell of petals  
abeille occupée, il chante  
Gentle features and speckles of desire  
how dare I lie?   
You’ve laid me down in the flower garden  
asseyez-vous avec moi, mon amour  
Sing me the praises of clouds   
Blue is your color yet the glow  
Paint along my face   
Dip me into the pond  
Leave the droplets of l'eau  
Sweet sunflower   
I wish to see you during the night  
Yet you only show the sun your beauty  
May I wait until the solar eclipse?  
Peux tu m'aimer?  
May I only wish.

Translations of the Google Translate French:   
(Busy bee, he sings)  
(Sit with me, my love)  
(Water)  
(Can you love me?)


	16. Mural-less

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan after years finally comes to terms with his Grandmother’s death. He feels angry that she left him so soon, and finds a hidden resentment for her hypocritical opinions.  
> Endearing terms he was given now feel unmatched and slightly rude.

Mural-less  
By: Logan Berry  
You left me on the floor.  
I don’t know how to feel about you  
You left me  
You were the  
I was fading from the start, wasn’t I?  
Supernova  
‘Bullshit’  
She calls me that  
The more I think about it  
The more I know the purpose about it  
Supernova.  
I burn out  
Leaving a light behind before it is out shines by the star of the show  
Him.  
The worse, the shatterer.  
The one who makes me explode.  
Yet you left  
You were the supernova.  
You burned out with an explosion.  
Why couldn’t you have waited longer?  
You left.  
I’m allowed to be pissed.


	17. Little  Astronaut (The Reboot.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan has a new distaste for a nickname he had been givens years ago. He feels now it doesn’t fit him, perhaps his children will fit the descriptor. Though his anger about having to clean up someone else’s mess fills the void in his stomach.

Little Astronaut (The Reboot.)  
By: Logan Berry   
Little astronaut  
After all these years   
It’s just a name  
A name that are lost its purpose   
A name presented along me  
I never even made it to space.  
Little Astronauts   
Who’s the captain?  
Whose to know  
I’m no astronaut   
I’m no supernova  
Why must you call me things? Why must you leave me to clean your mess? I was just a kid.   
Yet the treated me like I knew  
Red and blue lights  
Like electricity   
Like the siren  
I was just a kid.


	18. Une ballade silencieuse pour le soleil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young adult Logan describes his gay secret love for Patton.

Une ballade silencieuse pour le soleil  
By: Logan Berry  
You’re killing me, I swear  
The eclipse lets me see your face   
The sweet moments of darkness surrounds this life  
The air catches in my lungs and the gravity squeezes my throat  
Cher soleil  
You make my hands curl around my rushing heart  
But for I'm a coward   
I can’t say my words without feeling the wired close of my vocal chords  
I tell myself that being alone would allow me so  
But it truly is a lie to myself in order calm my thoughts  
Now I sit here in a quiet void that is this place  
I hope to see your rays another day  
May this medley of words never reach your ears for I am a coward  
Worried for the truth the embarrassing truth  
For the robot who fell in love with the Sun


	19. Mars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan talks about his son, Daniel, in comparison to mars.

Mars  
By: Logan Berry  
Familiar.  
You're so familiar.  
I've seen you countless times  
I've seen the moments  
yet you weren’t ours  
I wish to live in your solar system  
Yet Mars,  
I know you’re there  
You share no name  
The red planet  
Êtes-vous un warmaker?  
I’ve seen you big and small,  
courageux et jeune.  
But who's to say your name, Mars?


	20. Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan compares his daughter, Jane Phoebe, to his husband. He notices their common senses, earth is the child of the sun to him.

Earth  
By: Logan Berry  
The fluttering of his permanence struts along your way  
You speak the same   
You move the same  
I never thought the earth and sun would be the same  
A soft scorch from the stars  
The same wide eyes,  
yet the irises are darker like the burning hot core of earth  
You’re just as bold   
I see you running the future   
The people may die but the earth will carry on until the next ice age


	21. Mercury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He describes his youngest child, Harper.

Mercury  
By: Logan Berry  
88 days somehow is too long   
The same fire as the sun  
The same determination as stars   
It takes you a moment while it takes other years  
Yet you find the world easy and simple even after the horrors  
Mercury, you finish fights and end arguments  
Little Mercury   
El sol te ha levantado bien.


End file.
